Meeting Edward
by The Simi Wantes Her Plastic
Summary: Ok this is just me and my friend messing around. It realy has no point what so ever.


**Ok so I and my friend wrote this we were board and we were just having fun**

**Ok so I and my friend wrote this we were board and we were just having fun. My friend is Lucien, and I am Creek odd names I no well they are not our real names but they are our nicknames. So if you address a comment to only one of us tell us witch one. We get confused easily.**

**Luicen**

We were standing outside nearly an hour. I hold out my hand to Lucien. She was reluctant to give up the tiny piece of paper. She wanted to keep it in her possessive hands. The fringed, bitter wind was bending the paper back and forth mercilessly.

"I swear it's the right address. He said he'd be here!" Lucien said trying to reassure her self then me. "Oh, no! What if he got nervous and bailed on us? It's my entire fault I am such a freak.

**Creek**

"You are not a freak." I told her she would always do this. She was so nervous and it was obvious. "Well maybe you are, but I love you anyways. I and Lucien went back to 1st grade. We had never really gotten close until I moved away but we hade moved back a couple years ago. We were now inseparable

I can't believe this was happening I was almost as happy as Lucien. I was not as open about it as she was. I just I was still a little shocked we had only gotten the address a couple days ago. And we dropped everything and came to this exact spot.

**Lucien**

I was about to finally agree with her last statement until the door opened slowly in front of us. Lucien began to squeal an annoying high-pitched sound that sounds more like old, squeaky breaks than anything human. As the door opened to reveal a person Lucien squealed louder before she shrieked "EDWARD!!"

I rolled my eyes and my fingers my fingers in cricks on my temples." Yeah you are defiantly a freak." I didn't hear the persons replay to Lucien's annoying Squeals

**Creek**

"I am so sorry about my friend, Lucien, she is a bit excited. Hi I am Creek. We got your address and had to come. Why did I tell him my name it really did not matter to him? "Lucien let the poor man go." I told her she was starting to get an annoying squeal.

**Lucien**

"Oh, I am meeting the real Edward Cullen!" Lucian cooed.

"Ugh…" the person replied. I nearly died. Lucien was being unbearably embarrassing.

"Don't mind her. She was dropped of the roof to many times as a toddler." I explained in heavy sarcasm.

"Oh," he replied. "I guess so" he seemed nervous

**Creek**

I can't believe he thought I was telling him the truth he started to look over her head to look for deformities on her head. "Um I was just kidding she never really fell off the roof as a toddler."

**Lucien**

I might as well tell him why we were here. "Uh, Robert-" he cut in.

"Rob, please."

"Oh, well, Rob, we're here because Lucien-" I pointed to the dark haired girl now Clinging to his waist, so embarrassing. "wanted to get your autograph."

" I can do that." He replied

"Yey!" Lucien let go of him befor clapping and then she pulled out two pieces of 8x12" picrurs of Edward/Rob "Here's two one for me, and one for my friend-" she pointed to me."-oh and here is a sharpie!"she kind of threw everything at him all at once.

"I'm not a freak, too!" i blabered.

"I'm not either!" Lucien drematicly cluched at her heart and soundd wounded.

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes.

"Here you are!" Edward/Rob said, smiling, as he walked back into his house.

I fanally allowed myself to squeal along with lucien before fainting on cloud 9

**Ok so we know it is a little unbelivable, but a girl can dream! We want to know the full and onest truth about it did you love it did you hate it,this is our first story and we plan to right more. We will probly never right in a real caracters point of veiw, because we do not no how the characters brian works. We will always right as either Lucien or Creek. And Lucian is a girl. I was told that was the man why to spell that name but we will not be changing it.**

**Creek and Lucien**


End file.
